The Happily ever after
by Mrs. Hannah Styles
Summary: Percy is planing on asking Annabeth to marry him but their happily ever after takes some unexpected turns and makes things way more complicated than they ever expected.
1. The Suprise

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, I don't live in Texas, and I do NOT own the pjo series**

**Author's note: This is my first chapter sorry it's kinda short. I really would appreciate feedback, and constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you all! By the way most of this will be in Annabeth's POV (point of view)  
**

**The Surprise  
**

**Annabeth's pov**

I awoke to the annoying buzzing of my alarm clock calling me to get up. High school is such a drag. I groaned due to the dismal thought of going to school and dealing with the teachers. I hoped out of bed in a rush and ran into the bathroom to get a shower, then I fixed my hair and put on some makeup grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. Once at school I ran to my locker realizing how late I actually was. Then I saw _him_. Just last year I realized that he was the only person I really needed. Percy was standing outside my locker waiting for me. "Hey" he said in a cool voice.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Percy and I had homerooms on the opposite sides of the school and it was odd that he came over here to say good morning.

" I wanted to walk my girlfriend to homeroom, is there something wrong with that?"

"No" I replied stupidly and kissed him on the cheek.  
I got my books and we started walking, after a while he started talking again. " So, do you want to go to dinner tonight? I found this really cool place." he asked with a goofy grin when we where at the door to my class

"Sure that would be awesome!"

"Dress nice and I'll pick you up a 6 ok?"

"Alright see you then," I said. He kissed me quickly and then darted off.

I walked into homeroom in a daze. All through science (my worst class) I couldn't get Percy out of my mind. The same question kept coming to me "why is he doing this?" And I couldn't find an answer.

**Percy's pov**

" What did she say Percy?" Grover asked impatiently.

" She said yes, now quit asking about it, ok?" I snapped in a flurry. I was so nervous and I wanted to be left alone.

" Where are you going to take her?" he continued to pester me.

"To that restaurant down town, the one with owls."

" Oh she'll love that!" Grover is my best friend but he can be so annoying sometimes. Especially when he makes a big deal out of things. But I had to admit that this was a really big deal to me. RRIINGGGGG. The bell blared and told us to sit down in our seats. Our teacher came rushing in and started off in this deep conversation on the industrial revolution which only gave more time to think about tonight. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I wondered what she would say and how she would react. This couldn't be more frustrating! First and second period flew by in a flash and before I knew it, it was lunch period.

**Annabeth's POV**

I found him at lunch and I crept up behind him and wrapped him in the biggest hug I could manage. He turned around to see who it was and as soon as he saw he returned the hug and kissed me for what seemed like the longest time ever. I could feel all the peoples eyes on me, but for once I was so wrapped up in Percy I didn't care! When he finally let go due to embarrassment, he still held my hand. We both got lunch and walked to our table with Grover and Rachel (who I still HATE). Percy and I sat down and I immediately started questioning him. "Where are we going?" I let the questions pour out.

"I won't tell you" is all i got out out of him the whole time.

**Author's note : how is it? let me know by hitting the review button.**


	2. The Drive

**The drive **

**Annabeth's POV**

As soon as school was over I practically ran out the classroom door and was on my way home before anybody else. I wanted to get my stepmoms help on what to wear tonight. Once I got home the words started rushing out of my mouth. " Mom, Percy asked me on a date tonight and I need help finding what to wear and help fixing my hair and doing my makeup because I want to look amazing and he told me to dress nice and," she cut me off

" Ok I'll help you! You don't have to tell me every little detail."

After that she gave my little brothers a cookie and we went to work. We tore through every little aspect of my closet until we found the perfect dress. "Oh my gods, it's perfect!' I said as she puled out a beautiful halter dress that was the color of the sea embroidered with beautiful glistening pearls.

It was fitted at the top and flowed elegantly out at the bottom. I absolutely loved it, with its gently sweeping the floor length and amazing silhouette. We found some strapy white high heels and a supper cute black leather clutch. As for my hair we decided to just leave it down and curl it so it flowed elegantly down my back. By the time we were finished it was 6! The butterflies started accumulating in my stomach when I heard tires in the drive.

**Percy's POV**

I pulled up into the Chase's driveway and imeadeitly got so nervous that I could barely stand. I slowly made my way up the long winding walk and knocked gently on the door once I got there. Mrs. Chase answered the door and smiled politely. "Hello Percy, she's almost ready." Seconds later Annabeth came walking down the grand staircase. She looked amazing , absolutely beautiful! All I could do is stare, but I managed to get only one word out of my mouth. You would think I said something really intelligent, but I didn't. "Uhhh," was all I could say at first, when Annabeth finally said something " You ok seaweed brain?" she asked with a laugh.

I was automatically snapped out of my trance when she spoke. " You look amazing!" I said

" Well seaweed brain, you don't look so bad yourself." she said with a dazzling smile. I was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a sport coat and a nice shirt with a blue tie. Annabeth's mom insisted on a picture and she got her way even though Annabeth protested. " Well wise girl should we be going?" and then Mrs. Chase finally let us go. We walked out to my car, which was pretty sweet. It was a sleek black convertible with red leather seats and a killer engine. Annabeth and I both got in and that's when she started asking questions, I swear she can be so annoying sometimes! " Where are we going?" she kept asking.

" you'll see!, just be patient!"

" can I have a hint?" she asked desprately.

" food." I said blankly. She frowned at my unhelpful hint. I laughed, she was so cute even when she was mad.

" That's not a very good hint." she said "I told you it was a surprise!" I said it was a smile. "UGGHHH!" she let out an frustrated groan.

I was really enjoying this. When we finally got there her mouth automatically dropped open.

**Annabeth's POV**

My mouth dropped open as soon as I say the place he was taking me. It was possibly the most expensive restaurant is all of down town New York. "We're eating here?" I said questionably

"Yes." he said "Is their something wrong with is?"

"No absolutely not, but how do you afford stuff like this?" "My dad helps some."

"Oh well, Lets go!" I said.


	3. Hold on a second

**Chapter 3: Hold on a second**

**Disclamer: I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN I do not own the pjo series though that would be wicked awesome!**

**Author's note: so, how do you like it? Thank you to all the people that reviewed but if I don't get more feedback I will stop writing this story so please tell me what you think!**

**Annabeth's POV**

" Hold on Annabeth,"

" What are we doing?"

"I want to show you something first, wise girl." and with that he led me off toward the restaurants garden.

It was seriously over grown. We fought our way past ferns and branches of plants that no doubt where once beautiful. There where no traces of a path that would have once been there. It took quite a while until we reached a beautiful clearing. It was blossoming with wild flowers and shrubbery.

What was strange was that there was a beautifully carved marble bench in the middle of the enormous circle

**Percy's POV**

I led her over to the bench and we sat down in each others arms. We sat there in silence until I asked her "Isn't this place beautiful?"

"Yeah it is," Annabeth sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a voice of concern.

"Oh, nothing,I love you seaweed brain." and with that she kissed me. And kissed me, we sat there for what felt like hours kissing then we finally broke away from each other.

I got down on one knee not wanting to wait any longer, this suspense was going to kill me! She looked at me with a puzzled look and I began talking. "Annabeth I have known you since I was 12 years old, you and Grover where my first real best friends. You helped me in my first quest and saved my butt way more times than anybody else. You where the first girl I ever kissed and I want you to be the last,my first girlfriend and I want you to be my only, Annabeth Chase,"

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" he pulled out a ring and at this point I was crying. I leaned in and kissed him so hard he almost fell over. "Yes,yes! of course! Yes Yes oh my gods YES!"and then I kissed him again.

I could have stayed like that for ever but he pulled away and chuckled and said " Well, can I put the ring on you?"I nodded with the tears still streaming down my face. It was magnificent. A delicately carved silver band and a glistening heart shaped pearl. On the side it said I love you wise girl. I loved it. More importantly I love him.

You would expect that we sat there in a lovers embrace for a while, but apparently life had something different in mind. There was a noise and it came from in the woods. Percy pulled out riptide and uncapped it. I pulled my bronze knife out of my purse and we both stood up. Once again all fell silent we sat back down but kept our weapons out." I wonder what that was?"

"I don't know I just hope it's not a monster." he said then he leaned in and kissed me.

**Percy's Pov**

There was a mind blowing growl and a humongous hellhound came bounding out of the woods.

"Damnit! Why do monsters always ruin everything?" Annabeth yelled at the top of her lungs.

I smiled, she's hot when she's mad. We began working to kill the monster. This was a smart dog, no matter where I tried to stab it always moved away.

I whispered to Annabeth "put in your hat and kill it while it's distracted." She nodded in agreement then put on her hat.

"Hey, you big fat slow hunk of meat I bet you can't catch me!" Then I took off. I kept running until the sound of monster paws was gone. When I turned around Annabeth was standing there with her knife in the jet black mound. It began to disintegrate and in a mater of seconds we were covered in monster dust.

We brushed our selves off and she ran over to me and attacked me with a hug. She whispered in my ear "You know sometimes you are kind of smart seaweed brain." She kissed me and then we held hands as we fought our way through the ferns again to go eat dinner.


	4. Visitors

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan this is not my series**

**Author's note:Oh my Gods (I can't believe I just used the word gods not in writing its actually kind of fun to say!:) Thanks to all the reviews and people adding me to their favorites I really appreciate it THANK YOU! **

**Visitors**

** Annabeth's POV**

Today had been the last day of school so after we ate dinner at the extremely fancy restaurant we drove straight to camp. Once we got there I rushed off to tell Chiron the news. He congratulated usand welcomed us to camp for another summer. When we where supposed to be putting our things away we ran to the supply closet and started making out. After about an hour we said goodnight and went back to our cabins. "shit" I cursed under my breath. Maybe it had been longer than an hour. It was 1 in the morning already. While I was getting ready for bed I accidentally woke up my half sister Zoe. She started asking questions immediately.

" Where have you been?" she asked demmandingly, I swear all you had to do was add "young lady"

and she had the freaked out mom down pat.

" I was out." I said blankly, but she could see right through it. Her eyes bored into my back as I turned to put my stuff away. I was putting some clothes away when I whirled around and gave in.

" Ok, Percy took me out to dinner and you'll never guess what he did!" I said teasingly

" What?" she said genuinely interested now

"He proposed!" I squealed quietly making sure not to wake any more campers.

"OH, MY, GODS!" Zoe said just excitedly as I had. We did the Athena sister happy dance. (normally this is reserved for when we win battles but I think it fit.)

"Show me the ring!"

"Ok!" I slipped it on and showed her

"Wow it's beautiful!" she exclaimed

" I know he's awesome," I said smugly

We finished our conversation and then I asked her to cover for me in the morning when the camp expected me to be up.

"Oh sure that's fine, but you have to do something for me." she said with a sheepish grin

"Sure, what do you need?"

" Can you cover for me Saturday, I have a date with a Hephaestus boy." she said looking slightly embarrassed."

"That's fine, I will."

" You're awesome, night sis"

"Night Zoe"

Demigod dreams really do suck.

There was a little girl sitting in a dimly lighted corner with a dark figure looming over her. "Mommy!"

the little girl screamed in sheer terror. She was struggling to get away from something. Her eyes seemed to grow a thousand timed bigger with fear every second. I felt an odd urge to reach out and grab her away from that thing that had her. I wanted to rush forward to her side and hug her but I was contained to the same spot. "Mommy!" she screamed again.

"Shut up stupid girl or I'll kill you sooner." she whimpered in fear but continued talking "My mommy and daddy are going to save me and they'll kick your butt!" she said. She was brave like Percy, that's one of the first things I noticed about him, also she had the same color eyes as him: a striking dark green, it was such an unusual eye color. But I also noticed she had beautiful blonde hair like me. Was this mine and Percy's child? I shook off the thought.

Then the scene changed. I got the feeling these where premonitions of the future.

"Percy!" I called excitedly

"What honey?" he called in response

"Percy I'm"

Then the dream stopped, just like that. I woke up with a start and found my mother staring down at me.

"Oh my gods, you scared me! What are you doing here?"

"I can't believe you Annabeth!"

"UGHHH! Mom, I love him and I don't care what you think. Just because you and Poseidon don't get along doesn't mean Percy and I can't. I hate it when you do this!"

" You shouldn't love him so much this is not Athenian nature. I don't approve."

"I DON'T CARE!" I shouted back. Now I know your probably thinking _I can't believe she just yelled at a god!_ But I don't really care I am extremely pissed.

"You will regret saying yes in the long run Annabeth I guarantee it." she said cooly and disappeared.

"Sorry you had to deal with owl head." Poseidon walked into the room.

"It's ok she never liked Percy." I said glumly

"Oh, well I don't judge people by their parents. I actually really like you." he said with a smile that was so contagious I couldn't help but smile back.

" Anyway, I came here to congratulate you and warn you. This is a great risk, many monsters will be drawn to you so you must be careful."

"Thank you for the warning Lord Poseidon, but why are you doing this?"

"Because you are going to be a daughter of Poseidon too soon" he said with that smile again.

"Oh, may I suggest 1 thing?"

"Yes what is it."

"That you have the wedding here on May 1 of next year."

"That's exactly what I was planning." I said with hidden excitement

After Poseidon evaporated I ran up to the kitchen and literally ran into Percy.

"Watch where you're going wise girl" he said and laughed

"Shut up seaweed brains" I said and punched him

" Come on , there's not going to be any food left" he said jokingly

"Ok I guess you don't want a good morning kiss from your fiance" I said and turned and walked in the other direction.

"Wait" he called and caught up with me. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around and crushed me to him and kissed me like his life depended on it. I sank into his arms. I could have stayed like that forever.

"I love you wise girl."

"Ditto seaweed brain" I said


	5. Thalia

**Chapter 5: Thalia **

**Author's note : SORRY about 1 thousand times. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was on vacation to NYC and other places (such as my grandparents house for a couple days)! BTW I went to find the door to Olympus in the PJO movie on the Empire state building and I couldn't find it:(. Anyway, this is chapter 5 and it's about Thalia so I hope you enjoy!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I spent the rest of the day together. And I had to admit it was one of the best days of my life! To top it off I decided to Iris message Thalia.

I found a rainbow and threw in a drachma. "Oh goddess please accept my offering"

"Thalia, Hunters of Artemis" I called into the mist when it started to glow

When she appeared, her back was turned so I decided to scare her.

"HI THALIA!" I yelled as loud as I could.

She screamed and jumped and turned around. A wide smile spread across her face. " Hi Bethie!" she said as happily as ever

"I miss you so much it almost hurts" I said

"Same here Bethie"

"Why are you calling me that?" I asked

"Cause I want to" She replied

"Oh, well that's a horrible reason to tell someone!"

She brushed it off and continued in a upbeat voice "Guess what?" she said not waiting for me to answer

"We're coming to camp!"

"When will you be here?" I said ecstatically

" In about 4 hours" she replied just as excitedly

"Ok" I said " I have something really important to tell you so I'll see you when I get there!" I said and waved my hand through the picture.

Seconds later I was running off to tell Nico and Percy. Every one knew that Nico had a huge crush on Thalia. I didn't think she even noticed the way he stared at her. Apparently I was wrong

**Percy's POV**

You could tell that Nico had such a big crush on Thalia. I decided not to kill his perfect little world of mess up mine. I was engaged to the PERFECT girl, I had amazing friends, and Annabeth and I where going house shopping with my mom tomorrow with my mom but she didn't know yet.

Anyway Annabeth came bounding in and tackled me in a hug. "What's this for?" I asked and I defiantly got my answer.

"THALIA'S COMING!" she shouted at the top of her lungs

I saw Nico's eyes light up when she said that but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Oh my gods? Really!"I said "Are you going to tell her?" I asked teasingly

"Of course"She said in a mocking tone "She's my best friend!"

"Annabeth?" Malcom peeked into my cabin to see if it was safe to come in, He was coming to tell her it was time for archery

"I'll be back after, see you soon." she kissed me and ran off

"You're so lucky," Nico said wistfully

"I know, I'm not sure how I am though" I said and then dashed off

It seemed to take years for Thalia to get to camp, so I decided to wait for her at half-blood hill. I sat down under the shade of Thalia's pine looking down over the whole camp. I sat like that for a while when all of the sudden out of no where I was attacked from behind in a hug. Normally I would have socked whoever did this in the nose for suprising me, but then I realized it was her. Gods, I had missed her so much!

**Annabeth's POV **

I was sitting on my bed reading my favorite book about Greek archicture when Thalia sprinted into my cabin and impaled me with a hug.

"Gods, I missed you!" she exclaimed

"Same here T"

We talked and talked, and by dinner time we still weren't finished, so we skipped it. She sat on my bed and we caught each other up in our lives. After a while she finally asked the question. "So, what's the big news?" she asked

I made her play the guessing game for about an hour when she was finally on to it "Dose it have to do with you and Percy?"

"Yes!" I squealled

"Will you just tell me?" she said gclearly annoyed that I was making her guess

I couldn't contain my self any more "He proposed!"I said super excitedly. She congradulated me immeaditly and then I told her that I wanted her to be the maid of honor.

"Of course!" she said and then we began to immurse our selves in the plans. When we weren't planning I was either making out with Percy or hanging out with my friends. I couldn't help but notice that Thalia seemed pretty attached to Nico, I personally thought that they where crushing on each other.

I found out later that it was more than that.

I couldn't sleep one night so I decided to go talk to Thalia about the wedding. Well, when I got to her cabin I found her making out with the son of Hades himself. I know that you're all probably thinking _"But Thalia's a hunter!" _To be honest I had my doubts when she joined the hunters.

**Sooooo... what do you think? I throughly appricate any reviews and if you review you get a COOKIE! I mean, who dosen't want a cookie. What sick person dosen't like cookies? that is sad if you don't and the cookie socitey dosen't approve (is there even a cookie socitey?) well if you're a cookie hater eat a cupcake! If you don't like cupcakes there is seriously something wrong with you! **

**I hope you review! **

**with love until next time**

**Anna :)**


	6. Thalia Part 2

**Chapter 5 ½ : Thalia Part 2**

**Author's note : HEYY how do you like this so far? Well for people who reviewed you get a cookie! Go get one right now and enjoy the extremely short part 2 (sorry about the length, I had bad writer's block) **

**LUV YA, **

**Anna**

Percy's POV

I woke up to Annabeth shaking my shoulder. She was whispering that it was important and some other stuff I couldn't understand. I jumped out bed in boxers and a t-shirt and walked outside with her.

"What is it?" I asked still half asleep wiping the remaining sleep out of my eyes.

"I found Thalia and Nico in her cabin making out." She paused with a clear look of worry on her face. "Percy," she said concerned "she broke the rule, Thalia fell in love" she finished as if that was the worst thing that could possibly happen to a person.

"What will Artimes do?" was all I could utter out of my mouth

This is not good.


	7. House Hunting

**author's note!**

**I want to thank all the people that reviewed and so if you review to this chapter you get a CUPCAKE this time, I mean who wouldn't want a cupcake! If it wasn't my story I'd review to get the cupcake! **

**Disclaimer: Not RR people so quit making me feel stupid!**

**NOTE: I know Annabeth (and some other characters) is a little ooc at times and I am not going to fix where they are, but you just have to deal, kay? Kay.**

**Here's the story!**

**Love ya!**

**Anna**

**Chapter 6: House Hunting**

**Thalia's POV **

I knew the consequences of my actions. Falling for a guy was totally out of bounds for a hunter but I couldn't help it! I mean his beautiful dark eyes that seemed totally endless and... oh my gods I need to snap out of it! I could go on for days about Nico. Artemis would be absolutely furious and she would kick me out. I had to go find her and confess. I am leaving today at 2pm sharp

After I made up my mind I went to tell Annabeth. But she and Percy weren't there.

**Annabeth's POV **

_**8:00 this morning **_

I woke up to Percy whispering my name. "Annabeth!, Annabeth!" he hissed trying not to wake anybody up "what do you want?" I whispered back angrily oblivious to the fact it was Percy.

"It's me," he whispered "you need to get up my mom is taking us out today!" he said excitedly.

Once he said that I hopped out of bed and headed for the shower. The Athena cabin had built one towards the back of our cabin for convenience with some help from the Hephaestus cabin for the metal work of course. I finished and threw on my favorite outfit for going out, which was some electric blue skinny jeans and a fitted white t shirt from aeropostal with a multi-color zebra head on it. I put on a little makeup and went out to meet Percy. I found him sitting on my bunk looking through my pictures. I had always kept pictures of him and I from our quests and other miscellaneous times. My favorite one is the one that the Stoll brothers took of us while we weren't looking. We were walking down the beach holding hands, with the sun set in the background. It was beautiful.

I walked over and sat down beside him. "That's my favorite picture." I said quietly

"I like this one," he said and picked up the picture of me and him from our first quest. We where standing outside the Lotus hotel and casino right next to the huge lit up lotus flower. Grover had taken it.

He pulled me in for a kiss and said "We need to get going." with that we walked up out of my cabin and out of the safety of camp borders.

Sally met us at the bottom of the hill an was ecstatic to see us. "Annabeth!," she wrapped me in a huge hug "Can I see the ring? Percy wouldn't show me." she said with a smile. I held out my hand to show her. "He did a good job!" she exclaimed, now it was Percy's turn.

"Percy!" she said with a sigh. "You couldn't have done better, honey" she hugged him too

"Mom," he said sounding a little annoyed "we need to go!"

"I know, but I never get to see you guys,and I miss you so much!"she said then gave us both a hug and then ushered us into the car.

I sat next to Percy in the back seat staring out the tinted window of the Prius and finally asked Sally where we were going.

"Has Percy not told you?," she said then answered herself without pausing "Of course not then you wouldn't be asking!" she said with a laugh, then she started to tell me

"We're going house hunting for you two. It's your wedding present."

"WHAT?" I said super excitedly "You guys don't need to do this." I said but I secretly didn't mean it, I really wanted to go. After a little while in silence, Sally eventually spoke again  
"We have 5 houses to go to today, so we have to make these quick."

We looked at houses all day and by the 5th one we had decided. I was in love with the 3rd house we looked at. It was a grand old Victorian with original everything and beautiful architecture. It was the house that I had dreamed of living in when I was little. The best part was that it was 5 minutes away from the city and only 25 away from camp.

It was just our luck that the owners where so anxious to sell that they took our first and lowest offer. We closed on the house a week later. What was coming next was the hardest part. Moving.

A few weeks after we had closed I was running the last of the boxes over to the house. And of course my luck had changed. When I opened my front door a hydra was sitting in my living room. With out much thought I pulled out my cell phone and called Percy.

"Hey Perc, you need to get down here" I said urgently into the phone.

"Why honey, I'm in the middle of sword practice."

"BECAUSE THERE'S A HYDRA IN OUR LIVING ROOM!" I yelled, you could clearly tell that I was freaking out now.

"Oh," he said with a rush of understanding "I'll be right there." then he shut the phone

As soon as we hung up I began planing my attack. I was going to distract it while Percy kills it. This plan seemed to work on most monsters so I decided to go with it. He drove up the drive what seemed like hours later. He hopped out of his car and came running up to me. "What's the plan?" he asked knowing that I already had one. "I'll distract and you'll kill it. That good?" I asked

"Perfect! Lets go spill some monster guts!" he was apparently excited about this. With that final comment we charged into battle

"HEY, YOU STUPID SKUNK BAG, I BET YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" The enormous beast wailed and lumbered straight toward me. I began shooting arose at it and trying not to die. The thing about hydras is that they aren't very fast but they spit acid really far, so the I had no trouble avoiding the hydra but the spit was deadly. Percy slashed, dove and hacked while I dodged, distracted and ran. After about 15 minutes of this we managed to kill it. Covered in monster dust he pulled me into a kiss. His hands started at my waist and slowly slipped up my back and wove his fingers into my hair, and I flung my arms around his neck. I softly bit his bottom lip and made him groan and I instantly wanted to hear it again. Minutes later we where running up the stairs to our bedroom.

**A/N: how'd you like it? REVIEW plzz! and remember the cupcake! :)**

**love you always,**

**Anna**


	8. We get a Quest

**Author's note: Thanks for the amazing reviews I appreciate them so much. Some of you were concerned about this, no Annabeth will not become pregnant before the wedding. Thanks to every one that reviewed, especially Darthposeidon and AnnabethIsTheBest. You get a cake! If you don't like cake eat a giant cookie, I don't really care! Until then, on with the story**

**Well, here goes nothing :) **

** Love ya!**

** Anna**

**Chapter 7: We Get A Quest **

Once Percy and I got back to camp the next morning, we were called to the big house by Chiron. Once there I realized how serious things must be. Mr. D was being a jerk to some satyrs as usual, but the odd thing was that he and Chiron weren't playing pinochle as they always do. Chiron was standing in horse form pacing around the room in front of the fire place. The second we walked in he started talking "Thank the gods you're here!" he exclaimed. "Thalia has gone missing, we need you to find her. We are issuing a quest, do you except?"

I answered before Percy could "Of course! Who should go to the oracle?"

"Percy, go see Rachel" Chiron stated bleakly

**Percy's POV**

I was walking up the hill to Rachel's cave (yes, she really lives in a cave) when I realized I didn't want to see her. She had always flirted with me and I was now engaged and she didn't know, which meant she will try to flirt still and I'll have to put up with it. On the bright side I could think about me and Annabeth and last night. "Wow, that was amazing." I muttered to myself before I entered the dim opening to the cave.

**Rachel's POV**

I was sitting on the floor of my cave, it had stone walls, but there was silky curtains hung to divide it into rooms. The curtains were pure orange silk with purple flowers embroidered on them. The carpets where plush purple shag that slightly resembled a dog's coat of fur. In my front room there is a black leather couch and one of those really cool hand chairs. I had everything she needed, except one, and he belonged to _her. _That blonde haired beauty. I absolutely hated her.

That's when I heard his footsteps.

"Hey Rachel. I need a prophecy, Annabeth and I are going to save Thalia." Of course, he had to talk about her. Gods, I wish I could rip out every glossy blonde hair on her pretty little head.

I forced a smile and told him to sit down. Then I let the oracle flow through me. The snake voice seeped out and I began to speak in an unfamiliar tone.

_4 will go_

_the missing one will be found_

_one will take their last breath, their heart no longer pound_

_there is a hard lesson to learn_

_battle will rage, but a god guarantees their return_

When I finished Percy's face was white as a ghosts. "Thanks." was all he muttered before he left.

**Percy's POV **

I practically ran back to the big house where I quickly told Chiron the prophesy that was scaring me to death. And that could be literal! Well, let's just say Annabeth didn't take it so well.

**Annabeth's POV**

Once I heard the prophesy, I immediately started begging him to say. Crying on my knees, asking, begging and pleading him to stay, but no. Once I calmed down, he was still holding me in his strong, embracing arms then, Chiron asked the most important question. "Percy, who are you choosing to take?"

He replied almost immediately "Annabeth, Grover and..." he hesitated " Hannah from the Athena cabin."

"Of course I will Percy. If I can't stop you, I'm going with you." I said as quickly as he had asked for me to come. Then a voice came from behind us and it seemed as if Grover had materialized in the room. "Man, we're going on a quest? This is just like the old days! I'm in!" Grover said with more enthusiasm than I thought possible.

"That's awesome G man!" Percy exclaimed

"Well," I broke in "Let's go find Hannah"

Hannah is one of my only sisters that is able to stand Percy. She has long dirty blonde hair, that is almost brown, sparkling gray eyes like the rest of us, in fact, she is pretty enough to be a child of Aphrodite. And the best part is she is an excellent fighter. We are best friends, and I was so happy that Percy picked her. You can never have too many daughters of Athena with you on a quest.

I made Percy and Grover wait out side while I went into the cabin to talk to her. She was sitting at the Blue Print table examining a building that was supposed to be going up on Olympus today.

"Hannah? Can I talk to you?" I said feeling bad that I interrupted her work. She was my helper, her job is to go through and check all the blue prints and make sure everything was correct before she sent it up to Olympus.

"Yeah, sure come sit down A" she had a habit of calling me A, it was her nickname for me.

"Well, Percy was wondering if you wanted to come on a quest."

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to come, you know I have never been on a quest!"

"Just to warn you the prophesy said someone will die, are you sure?"

"Yes Annabeth, I'm sure!"

"That's Great, well let's go talk to Chiron.

We walked out of the cabin and and got the others back to the big house to tell Chiron and Mr. D

As we were trudging back to the house, we began making a strategy.

"I wonder where she is." Grover said

"I don't know but I bet it has something to do with her and Nico." Percy said

"Maybe, Artemis too." I added

Once we reached the house Chiron told us that we were to leave in the morning at dawn.

**A/N **

**So? how do you like it? The only way I'll know is if you REVIEW! Thank you Darthposeidon for your support. You're the BEST **

**Until the next chapter**

**LOVE YA **

**Anna**


	9. Let The Madness Begin

**Heyyyyy! How've ya been? Sorry, i havent been able to update. i swim for a team and we practice 1 and a half hours every night, so not much time there. Also my teachers gives us a shit load of home work and i have mid terms in a few weeks =p! well on with the chapter! hope you like it (or love it, your choice)**

**Love Ya always**

**Anna**

**Hannah's POV**

I never imagined going on a quest. Not to mention going on a quest with some of the most famous half- bloods in Greek history! And my best friends! I am absolutely

stunned! I mean, any person with this opportunity would be. But, you know another thing I never imagined? How early Annabeth was going to wake me up.

Being a daughter of Athena, I normally get up pretty early, but this was insane!

She got me up at like, 4am. She was still in her pajamas, with her golden hair piled up on her head like a princess, with a maid that needed to be fired.(maids did their

hair back then) Believe me, it was a mess.

"HANNAH! YOU NEED TO GET UP **NOW**! She yelled at me before I even opened my eyes.

"Ok A, I'm awake!" she was packing her back pack when I was swinging my legs over the side of my bunk. I gently got up and began busying my self with packing.

There was only one problem; I don't know what to pack. So I asked Annabeth, and once I was finished I followed in suit to what she was doing. Getting a shower and

doing other stuff to get ready et cetra. Annabeth finished before me and went to go make sure Percy was up. As soon as I finished I flew out the door and ran up the

hill with nervous butterflies filling my stomach already.

**Percy's POV **

"Percy? Are you awake"? A familiar voice was calling from the front of my cabin.

"Back here Annabeth!" I called. After fighting her way through all the stuff cluttering my floor, and other various parts of my cabin. She walked over and stood by my

side. We stayed like that for a few minutes. I was staring into her endless, sparkling, storm cloud gray eyes, when finally she broke the silence.

"Are you alright?" she asked when I noticed I was kind of scowling.

"Yeah! Of course!" I said with a totally fake smile plastered on my place. When her worried look eased I began packing again.

"Hey? You almost done?" she asked

"Kind of. Do we need to leave?"

"No don't worry; we have at least an hour." Hearing her voice was soothing to me. It was all I could do not to walk across the room and kiss her and never let her go.

After a few minutes of silence she fumbled her way over some piles and began helping me pack my bags. When we finished her hand brushed mine. If this is possible,

it felt like a million vaults of electricity shooting through my blood stream and infecting my brains functions. She dropped the backpack and ran into my arms, which is

very un-Annabeth like. Her sent was over powering, but pleasing, it was lemons and soap. Her body began shaking violently, like she was trying to hold herself

together, and after a few minutes she was sobbing all together.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" I asked, and she answered in a tone that was making my heart shatter.

"My best friends gone and I don't want to loose you too." She wept into my shoulder.

"Hey," I said pulling her tear stained gaze up to meet mine. "trust me honey, you're not getting rid of me that easy, and as far as I am concerned, I'm not going down

without a hell of a fight." I concluded. She giggled, then stood on her tiptoes and kissed me softly on the lips.

"We need to go," she said, and we finally trudged out of my cabin and started up the hill.

**Annabeth's POV**

We were heading off with Argus at about eight and in Manhattan by eight thirty. It's a wonder what you can do with a magic car, a normal car would have taken about

3 hours, ours, about a half an hour. I even think I know where she will be! I iris messaged Artemis, and she was ok with us coming, I even got her to promise not to

turn Percy into a deer! I want to start off with the area around lady A's headquarters. Of course it's in California's red wood forest, so we might have to visit my

parents, which isn't so bad. We might have a place to sleep indoors, if we get kicked out of the huntresses' camp.

As I was giving Grover, Hannah, and Percy the plan, we are getting closer and closer to the Jacksons'. We were visiting Sally and Paul first since we had 4 hours until

our flight. They lived in a classy apartment on the top floor of one of the skyscrapers, which they own, courtesy of the gods. It was one of Percy's many gifts after the

war.

When we walked in the door we where showered in greetings and hugs. After things calmed down Hannah and I sat down and talked to Sally, while the boys went

with Paul so he could show then his new office and, tell them about some students that could possibly be half bloods.

**Hannah's POV**

Sally is like, the coolest person I've ever met. Our conversation started on our quest, and Annabeth talked a lot about that. Then to shoes, then sally went on, and on,

and on about wedding plans with Annabeth, I interjected a comment ever once in a while too though. So far they had sort of a Greek theme, with white gauzy table

cloths, and candles, with single chandelier in the middle of the room over the dance floor. The dance floor would have these silk draperies around it. Sort of like a

canopy without a top, to let the chandelier hang through. I was sad when we had to leave to catch our flight. I kept my mouth shut until we were in the van, then I

couldn't contain myself any more.

"Percy, you have the coolest parents ever!" I blurted.

Annabeth laughed and nodded. Percy turned and embarrassing shade of red and then nodded in agreement.

As I had always dreamed, I was on a quest. The closer we got to the airport, the more the nerves began eating at my insides. I had a bad feeling that this was going

to be a long journey, and Thalia wasn't going to be as easily found as we think. Oh, boy.

**A/N Sooo how was it? This time if you review you get... shoot. Im running out of ideas. OOOOO first person to review gets a character of theirs featured it this grand story of mine! but theres a chatch. You must answer the riddles below correctly. **

**first riddle: What walks on 4 legs in the morning, 2 legs at noon, and 3 legs at night?**

**second riddle: What is so fragile, just by saying its name you break it?**

**good luck! **

**Anna **


	10. A dream

**A/N: Hello again! I am so proud of my self, I updated 2 weeks in a row! Go Team Anna! I will let you know the winner of my contest soon, but the winner hasnt gotten back to me yet. He or she has until 7 tonight, then the runner up gets it, so be warned. Any way, I got this book called the Hollow, by Jessica Verday and I cant put it down. Well on with the story!**

**Love Ya**

**Anna **

Chapter 10

**Hannah's POV**

The airport was immensely crowed. The security checks where insane, and so where the lines. You couldn't even get a drink without waiting 20 minutes. You want to

know the worst part? The place was crawling with monsters. Every where you looked there was some sort of creature. There were centaurs at the concession stand,

a giant pig. I think that was the thing Hercules defeated, **(Percy too in tlo!)** which I'm not quite sure how that got through customs. Not one of us relaxed, with all

hands on our weapons. Annabeth did some thing with the mist to make the mortals see our weapons as pens, sort of like Percy's. It was really cool.

"Annabeth, you so need to teach me that." I said and she looked over her shoulder and winked.

"Maybe some day." She said with a sly smile, I wonder what she was planning

We got through no problem and boarded the plane to take us to Cali!

Personally, I've always wanted to go, just not under these circumstances. With Thalia missing and all, I mean. Anyway, once we were on the plane and getting ready

for takeoff, Percy started freaking out. He was worried Zeus was going to blast him out of the sky. I guess I had no room to talk, being afraid of spiders, but I think he

was over reacting. I mean, we are going to save his daughter. I don't think he's that stupid, because with out us, Thalia won't get saved. Well once we were in the air

he calmed down just a little.

As the flight went on our conversation died down, so I did what any normal person would do. I put in my iPod and cranked it up, then grabbed my sketch pad and

began drawing to the music. The song _Playing God _by Paramore came on. I began to hum along, and being in my row with a sleeping Grover, I didn't get yelled at. I

started to draw a gilded mirror from the Victorian age.

_You don't have to believe me,_

_But the way I, way I see it_

_Next time you point a finger_

_I might have to bend it back_

_Or break it, break it off_

_Next time you point a finger, I'll point you to the mirror _

I absolutely loved Paramore. It was one of my favorite bands. Next song came on, and I turned the page in my book. It was Never Grow Up, by Taylor swift. That's my

one super girly weakness. Only Annabeth knows that she's one of my favorite singers. I drew a child's teddy bear. Sort of like the one Annabeth keeps in her bunk,

since Percy gave it to her. He can be so sweet sometime; it almost makes me wish I had a boyfriend too.

The flight dragged on and everybody else fell asleep. I couldn't, and was honestly scared too. You know how our dreams aren't "normal"? Well, yours truly has been

getting some fairly unpleasant ones. In one there's a boy about our age sitting on the floor in a ware house with cuts and bruised. He was handsome, it seemed, but

I could never really see all his features. If you asked me what color his hair was I couldn't tell you. It was really weird. He has a scared look in his eye and it looks like

he's lost and confused. Then, the idea popped into my head as I was contemplating over the fresh piece of paper in my notebook. Well, used to be fresh. While I was

thinking, I guess I started to draw the cavernous room he was in. the finer details that I didn't remember came suddenly rushing back to me. There was a giant

redwood tree in the background, which you could just see through some of the windows that had to be at least 15 feet off the ground. And a set of steps leading to a

sky light. Everything was so much cleared. I couldn't believe I missed so much of it before. Wow I feel stupid. The mystery boy was in California, just like us. This is

going to be a long trip

**Annabeth's POV**

Karma sucks. You know how I got Hannah up at 4, well she woke me up at 2. To tell me something important of course, but still. She let me know every thing about

the dream and showed me the uncanny drawing of a warehouse. I didn't know what to say. Should we go after the strange boy, or should we go and only focus on

Thalia. It was Percy's quest. We needed to wake him up _now_. For those of you who don't know a person who sleeps like the dead, it's not easy at all. I tried the nice

approach first.

"Percy, honey, you need to wake up. Do you hear me? I said wake up. I meant it sweetie." I coaxed. He stirred only a little bit. Ok, not working, now we try the mom

approach.

"Perseus Jackson, I swear if you don't get up, you'll be grounded for a month, and no blue waffles." Right after blue waffles he began to open his eyes, which still take

my breath away every time I gaze into them. When he realized it was me, and not his mom, he wasn't too happy.

"What the hell do you want?" he retorted

"Percy," Hannah said "This really important, there's more to our quest,"

**Please review! I will love you forever**

**ttfn! **

**Anna**


	11. Mystery Boy revealed

**Hello again! SOrry about my slow updates. I have a dance tomorrow, midterms all of next week and sooo much other crap to do it's not even funny. Any way I would like to say thank you to all of you who reviwed and stuff! And a special congrats to Candy0304 who helped me create Mystery boy's character and also to my bestie in real life and on ff, Internal Demon! Thanks! MB would not be a character without their help. Any ways you have heard me talk enough, so on we go with the story!**

**LOve Ya**

**Anna**

**Hannah's POV**

Annabeth and I explained everything to Percy just as we touched down in California. We were shuffled off the plane and into an area for baggage claim. From there

the airport was a gigantic maze. Everything had a twisting corridor and a different door we weren't supposed to see. Finally we came to the exit and all pushed

through the door at once. The night air was cool on my face, the kind that brings a smile to anybody's lips, and a breeze played in my brown hair, it felt like asylum. I

personally was tired of being inside, but we had reservations at a hotel. I was so tired from the flight anyway so as of now it didn't really matter what happened. I

was practically falling asleep by the time Percy and Annabeth had a cab, and Grover was supporting me. He really didn't talk to me much at camp, but from what I can

tell, he's a good guy. Or goat, which ever you prefer.

"Whoa," Percy said as soon as he saw me "You sure she's ok, G-man?" he asked in concern

"She's just tired Percy. She didn't sleep at all on the flight." Annabeth said in a_ duh_ tone of voice, all while their voices were getting farther and farther away, as I

slipped into unconsciousness.

I awoke when we arrived at the hotel and Annabeth was shaking my shoulders in a useless attempt to wake me. I really woke up because Grover and the taxi driver

were arguing over the fare. I stumbled blindly up the stairs to my hotel room and dropped my stuff. I dazedly went over to my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head

hit the pillow. I thanked the gods for a satisfactory deep, dreamless sleep. Or so I thought it was dreamless.

**Annabeth's POV**

I could practically hear Hannah thunk down on her bed like a dropped brick as soon as she walked in the door. She and Grover had a room each, while Percy and I

shared one.

"What's up with Hannah?" Percy asked once we were alone in our room.

"She's been having nightmares. She was afraid to fall asleep on the plane, and she stayed up the entire time drawing. You remember that boy from her dream she

was telling us about? Well, it was driving her bonkers since she didn't have a clue who he was and he felt really important to her. I caught a glimpse of her sketchbook

and it was filled with drawings of this boy that were crossed out, then there was the warehouse he was being kept in, but he was a big smudge. It's really weird." I

paused, and then continued "I'm worried about her Percy." I finished

"Honey, she's your sister, you have nothing to be worried about. If she wasn't self sufficient I'm not sure she could be related to you." He said with a smile I couldn't

help but return.

I walked across the room kissed him and then told him we should go to sleep, which he only argued with. He said he wanted to kiss me more, and I of course agreed

zealously (**A/N cool word right?)** too. Finally we both fell asleep at some early hour of the morning, knowing the gods (or at least my mom…) were looking down at us

and frowning, with an exception of Aphrodite of course.

**Hannah's POV**

I woke at 6 the next morning. For once I had actually slept well. I didn't dream but I all of the sudden know so much about the mystery boy. It was like the gods gave

me all the information I needed to know about him. Especially Aphrodite. She probably will come for a visit some time during this quest. I'm not going to lie, Sam is _**hot**_.

He has short brown hair, strong angular features, stunning, sparkling hazel eyes that seem to reflect every emotion inside of him, a fairly muscular body, with a six

pack, but not overly buff. He always wore straight legged jeans and a camp T-shirt. It was strange, because I've never seen him before. He didn't have a very good

family life. He had 2 brothers and a sister. They loved him, but his parents absolutely hated him, they sent him to boarding school after boarding school just to get rid

of him. I even know what happened to him. Iapetus, one of the Titans that were imprisoned in tartaurs escaped, and wanted revenge on the gods. He isn't very

powerful, so he was keeping them in a warehouse hidden by the mist. Also in this dream Thalia was there too, and she and the boy are looking for a way out, and

Sam is doing some weird thing with his hands, and talking hurriedly to himself. Gods I hope he's not a nutcase.

Annabeth needs to know about this _**now.**_

_**So? whatd you think? love it, hate it, either way review! give me ideas if you want the story to take a ruff turn! **_

_**Love ya ALWAYS!**_

_**Anna**_


	12. Introducing the infamous Sam Foster

**Sorry about the short chapter, but i had major writers block. So we finally meet the imfamous sam. We will find out his fate later. And Merry Christmas everyon! and happy holidays to others who dont celebrate christmas. Hope your wishes come true! **

**Love Ya**

**Anna Jackson **

**S****am's POV**

I give up.

I am stuck in a warehouse with a psycho girl that keeps saying to herself that she's in so much trouble and her friends were going to kill her when they find

out and that a person named Lady Artemis was going to turn her into a deer or tree or Pegasus. Oh and get this, the girl says she's a daughter of Zeus! How

ridiculous. I mean I am a Greek mythology lover too, but I think she's taken it a little too far. Plus she told me I am a half blood too. She really, _really_ needs to get

some help.

Also according to the crazy- I think her name is Thala, or something. I have ADHD. Wasn't paying attention.- 2 other half bloods are coming to save us. Their names

are Percy and Annabeth. Apparently he and the girl saved the world three years ago when Kronos the titan lord was rising. Again, impossible. Well, I guess I prefer

being with her than my devil step dad, so I was trying to make the most of it. I so miss my little sister, we were closer to each other than I was with my own parents.

In fact she's like my daughter, because our "parents"-if you could even call them that- hate her too. She could be too, even though I'm 17, and she's 11, we have the

same brown hair, except hers is longer and normally in a sleek braid down her back, basically all the same features, except the eyes, hers are a blue-gray-green sort

of color. The weird thing is, that she didn't do any thing, and neither did I! They made it clear that Lukas and Finn were the favorites. Rachel and I are nothing. Even

when Rae has an art show, they don't bother to do anything to help support her. She normally wins, too. I would know, I have been to all of them.

Well back to real time now I guess. Crazy was still looking for a way out, and it was growing darker by the second. The silver moonlight gently washed over the creepy

warehouse, almost making it look pleasant. I could just see some of the stars through a small opening high up on the far wall from the corner that I was sitting in, and

I dare you to call it a window. They looked like glitter on a black piece of paper. I was worn and hungry since we were only fed 2 times a day. I slowly drifted deep,

blissful unconsciousness.

**Annabeth's POV**

Hannah was getting bad. She was obsessing over a boy she has never met, who might even be the enemy, and making plans constantly of how to save him and

Thalia. Her sketch book was filled of nothing but diagrams of the dusty old building, and portraits of the infamous Sam Foster. Her scatterbrain personality was not

normal. This is going to be a long quest if we don't save them soon.

**Hope you liked it! i will try to update soon, but I have swim 4 nights a week and its making it increasingly hard to write legnthy chapters that you all will love, i apoloigeze again for my slow updates **

**Merry Christmas, happy Holidays, and have a wonderful new year!**

**Love Ya **

**Anna**


	13. Revalations

**Sorry about the slow update people. On new years eve, i was dancing around in high heeled boots and i triped and sprained my ankle so, i had doctors apointments and school and a whole bunch of other crap so i never had a chance to update. Any way on a lighter note i would like to thank all my reviwers. so are you ready? you better be,**

**THANK YOU!**

**and scene. Well read on and tell me how you like it. **

**Love Ya **

**Anna **

**

* * *

**

**Percy's POV**

The girls are running this quest and it's no fair. I know I sound like a small child, but it was my quest in the first place. *sighs* Oh well, they wont let me do anything

anyway so, I guess I'll go get some food and hope they have a major breakthrough.

* * *

**Hannah POV**

That's it. I'm done with this. I am going to find that warehouse and Sam if it kills me. I spent hours on the laptop that Annabeth brought trying to confirm where the

hell this place was. I sat so long my ass started to hurt. The name of the forgotten company was plastered on the far wall of the warehouse according to my dreams

so I started there. The name seemed familiar but I couldn't place where I have heard it. There was sort a humming in the back of my skull telling me I knew this, but I

couldn't remember. It was called Palace Sun and Co.

Why it was so familiar I had no idea. I used a internet map to search it. By 5'oclock in the morning on my 3rd day without much sleep, I had out trip planned out with a

battle strategy and everything. Time to wake the love birds. They always are with each other, I swear the only time they leave the other is when they have to pee, or

are absolutely forced too. Its sort of cute, but other times its just annoying. Any way, when I opened the door to their room I was shocked to see what I saw. Percy

wasn't in the room and Annabeth was sitting in the bed cross legged singing and reading her favorite book. Of course she was singing that song they did on Glee. It

was from duets week I think, Sam and Quinn sang it, I think it was called Lucky…

Anyway she sounded beautiful, so I stood in the doorway and listened.

**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you**

**Across the water, across the **

**Dee****p blue, ocean under the open sky**

**Baby I'm trying **

_**Boy I h**__**ear you in my dreams **_

_**I feel **__**your whisper across the sea**_

_**I **__**keep you with me in my heart**_

_**You**__** make it easier when life gets hard**_

**L****ucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**L****ucky to have been where I have been **

**Lucky to coming home again**

**Ohh ooh ooh**

**They don't **

**know how long it takes**

**Waiting for a love like this **

**Every time we say goodbye**

**I wish we had one more kiss**

**I'll**** wait for you I promises, I will**

**Luc****ky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lu****cky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**Lucky in love in every way**

**Lucky to ****have stayed where we have stayed**

**Lucky to be coming home some day **

**Ooh ooh ohh**

**And so I'm sailing through the sea**

**To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair******

_**Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now**_

She finally looked up and noticed me standing there. She jumped at my appearance I think, but I don't care. She needed to know my plans and there was no way she

would get out of it. I approached slowly, and plunged into the words brimming at the tip of my tongue.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Hannah hadn't showered in three days, and I don't think she has paid much attention to hygiene in general. She sort of smells nasty, and looks it too. Her normally

sleek dark caramel hair was matted, frizzy, and sticking to her neck and shoulders. Remnants of her eye makeup were smeared under her eyes, gathering in the bags

from sleeplessness, and her clothes were a rumpled mess, but the second she uttered any sound, I instantly lost any judgments I had just had.

She launched into a long explanation of how and why she was acting like a social pariah, and what she'd been doing. It all made sense, and now we had a plan. You

gotta love obsessive sisters, dontcha? I also explained to her that Palace Sun & Co. makes makeup. She instantly remembered after I mentioned it. Well, looks like we

have some work to do later. Right after Hannah gets a shower.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I was having dreams again. They only got worse since I have been trapped in this hell hole. This one keeps occurring. It's really weird, There's really pretty girl, with

caramel hair and grey eyes that shine with the intelligence that shouts she knows everything, she had a heart shaped face, with cupid bow lips, and was absolutely

the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She keeps telling me that she's coming to save me, and she will be there in 2 days tops. I couldn't remember her name,

but it's something like Anna, Hannah, Lana, or Dianna. I have a nagging feeling its Hannah though. Well I guess I will find out in approximately 2 days.

* * *

Well review and tell me how you like it! dont just sit therer like a bump on a log waiting fo rme to update! the more reviews the faster i post to, just thought i would let you know...

Anyway. i love you guys and you know it! but i would like to say happy late birthday Internal Demon. Sorry its late...

Love Ya

Anna Jackson


	14. The lady with the magizine

**Here I am again:) well im sorry i havent updated in a llooooonnnngggg time. I had some boyfriend drama going on. I actually put it in this story a little, and its true except the part about the 2 months and him asking me back out, cuz hes still got a girlfriend. i hate him. alot. **

**sorry thats the randomness of my mind right now. well on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Sam's POV**

Another day had gone by. Another useless conversation with Thalia. Another day with out food and another day with out the pretty girl from my dream coming to bust

us out of this joint. It sort of sucks and it leaves me with to much time to my self, which is bad. I drifted from memory to memory. It started with the first time my

stepdad Dan talked to me. He had this hateful glint in his eye, and his words were filled with venom. Then to the time he locked me and my little sister in a closet for 3

hours. Rachel was only 6 and she cried her little eyes out for half the time we were in there, and Dan pretended not to hear. Once I finally calmed her down, we talked

for what seemed like forever, and remembering her smile just made me happy. I missed her so much it hurt. Just like when I think about my birth father. According to

my mom, my real dad died when I was still in her stomach. It was a car crash, he had swerved to avoid a boy on a bike and he ran into a guard rail, the car flipped and

ended up crashing into a tree, smashing the entire front section of the car. He died instantly, which made me happy. He didn't have to suffer at all. 4 years later, my

mother met the creep know as Dan, with his infant daughter, since his wife had left him. To mom, it was love at first sight. The next year they got married and began

hating me and Rach. We're really lucky right? No, we're fucking not, and I'm sick of being fed all this crap. It's not fair and I want to sit with my iPod and block out the

world until it's over, too bad my iPod died yesterday.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Today's the day. We're officially leaving the hotel to go looking for Sam and Thalia. Wish us luck. Hopefully he's not evil and crap.

* * *

Hannah's POV

Since the day of my claiming, I had never had more energy. The day Athena claimed me I had just fought off 3 monsters and was screaming at some kids, but still, I

was like a 5 year old on a sugar rush. This is exactly the way Annabeth described my personality now. I went from sitting, to standing, and back again in 3 minutes,

with some pacing mixed in here and there, at the bus station that would take us exactly 3 miles from our destination. This morning I was running around my room

singing the song from the Chronicles of Narnia, Prince Caspian, you know that song from the end? Well, Percy came over into my room to yell at me for being too loud.

That's how utterly bad my energy level is. I tend to be a fairly quiet girl, and I was singing at the top of my lungs. Sad right? I think so. Any way the bus was supposed

to be here 20 minutes ago, and if im stuck in this sticky red vinyl chair any longer I'm going to burst. The man seated to my right, who happens to be over the age of

40, keeps casting some, what I think to be little inappropriate, glances towards my chest. He also reeks badly of cologne, cigarettes, and whisky. The woman on my

left is dressed like she belongs in a strip club, but sooo does not have the body to be there, if you know what I mean, and she is reading a magazine from 2 months

ago, with a picture of Justin Beiber. That picture made me think of my mortal ex, Justin Prue. Who was a total jerk. He dumped me to go out with my best friend! Can

you believe that? I still was totally in love with him for like 2 months, then he asked me back out. I said no, I mean go Hannah right? Well lets hope the bus gets here

soon so I'm not stuck thinking about exes and can get the hell outa here!

**R&R plzzzzzzzz! And u can give input on my real lifee too, if u want /:) **

**LOVE YA**

**ANNA**


	15. Saving Sam Foster and Thalia

**Hannah's POV**

We jumped off the bus and I wanted to burst. We had been stuck on the damn thing for the past 4 hours and I wanted to get the hell away from the smelly old man that I was forced to sit with thanks to the lovebirds, and their house pet (Grover) who all squished into the same seat, like they were twelve years old again and actually fit in the seats together. We were now on our way into the woods for our 3 mile trek to the warehouse, and Grover was already complaining that his hooves hurt. This walk is not going to be fun. At all.

**Percy's POV **

The girls have mainly taken over this operation, so me and the G-man just sit back and let it happen. At the moment the girls are walking in front of us and talking heatedly about how they think we're getting into that stupid warehouse without dying. Me and Grover are just chilling. Well, at least I am… Grover is eating a tin can and arguing with himself about how he shouldn't have come and how he might die and yada, yada, blah, blah, blah. I doubt I can take much more of this crap from any of them.

**Sam Foster's POV**

Well, thanks to the wonderful sandman; I didn't get any sleep at all again. This sucks. If I don't get some sleep soon, I'm going to go insane. This Hannah girl is supposed to be here today, and I can't wait. Thalia is really starting to scare me. She goes on these rants about some guy named Nico and how she shouldn't have kissed him, and how Artemis is going to hate her now. I'm starting to think even more so that she doesn't have all her marbles. She reminds me of my sister Rachel when she's slap happy. She just starts screaming at people and then mumbles to herself, and then she starts to laugh really loud. Its actually quite funny to watch, as long as you're not the one getting screamed at. She hates it when you laugh at her though. If you do, she then she goes off and draws some stupid picture of you being mean when she's mad at you. And what sucks the most about that is that it's really good, so it almost looks like something real, like I mean scary good. She gets your likeness dead on, so it looks like she took a picture of you spazing out. Its really not funny when she hacks your facebook and sets it as your profile picture either. Boy, did I learn my lesson after that one.

**Hannah's POV**

Dusk was just falling when we reached the warehouse, and I was silently thanking the gods. Since we have the cover of night for now, and there's less chance of getting caught. There were a few unattractive florescent lights glowing harshly through the dirty window panes as we peered in, to get our bearings. It was essentially a giant room with a few crates pushed off to the sides. Sam and Thalia were laying in the middle of the room with their stuff surrounding them. This job looks like a piece of cake, but you know for us, nothing is ever that easy, but we had to do something, so we dove in anyway. Annabeth decides we're going in from the back and leads us around. We get Percy to work on the lock while the 3 of us stand guard. He even sets a new record, since the lock was only a simple mortal one. Oh gods, this cant be good. It looks more like a trap than anything. We go in quickly and wake the two sleeping beauties and get the hell out of there. Too bad there's a fleet of monsters outside, surrounding the entire perimeter. There was a shit load! I had never seen so many monsters in one place in my life. For a moment all was silent, but as Annabeth, Percy, and I look at each other, and unsheathe our weapons, Annabeth has her dagger, Percy has his favorite sword riptide, and I have a sword given to me by Athena, called stealth, we each call out in warning to the monsters and begin kicking some major monster ass. I was killing monsters left and right. Oh, and I did this awesome move that I killed 3 monsters at a time with, freaking amazing! As for Sam, he's sort of just standing there looking appalled and surprised. I bet he was really starting to make himself think that Thalia was an escaped patient of an insane asylum.

**Sam's POV**

They're real. Thalia isn't crazy. Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Hannah, they're all here. Next thing I know there are weapons flying, and fists swinging, and monsters evaporating into dust. What's most shocking is Hannah. She's beautiful. Prettier than in my dream, and I thought she was drop dead gorgeous then, but now she looks goddess like. They sliced and deiced until there wasn't a monster left in a five mile radius from where we were standing. All of the sudden, I'm blubbering like an idiot.

"But… you… and … are you people even real?" I was in an absolute state of shock. Hannah laughs and rolls her eyes and Annabeth explains everything. From gods, to monsters, to titans, to camp, and everything in between. Tons of the stuff I don't even remember. All of the sudden we get on Percy's pegasi. No joke, a real winged horse, like the ones you learn about in history class. I still cant believe it myself, and I'm the one riding them. Oh, and did I mention that Percy can talk to them? So weird, I had Thalia pinch me to prove I wasn't sleeping. Well she punched me instead, but it still got the point across. Even crazier we just left California and Annabeth said we'd be in New York in 2 hours. Well it turns out she wasn't lying. We got to New York and flew into camp and started walking down this massive hill towards a massive Greek style farm house. But get this, there's a huge dragon curled around an even bigger tree that had a golden glowing bath mat hanging from the lowest branch.

"Somebody's a little protective of their bathroom accessories." I mumbled, which gained me a smile from Hannah, and she has the most beautiful smile ever. Wow. I just met her and I think I might be falling already. This can't be good.


End file.
